


【DC/RoyJay】NaNoWriMo點文②

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @Helicopter 點的NaNoWriMo點文，久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是RoyJay（又名紅雙喜2333）-沒寫出親想要的黏黏糊糊談戀愛，更像是羅伊的暗戀日記，簡直想去死【撞墻】-這篇文的靈感來自tumblr的梗-依舊沒標題，求大家放過
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Kudos: 3





	【DC/RoyJay】NaNoWriMo點文②

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

> Imagine your OTP/OTP+ taking a stroll through the city streets at night (either going home or just enjoying each other’s company), talking as they clutch warm cups of coffee in their hands, A drinking the sight of B/B & C’s features illuminated by the streetlights with the glittering snowflakes around them. During their walk, A’s thoughts keep drifting to about how blessed they are to be able to experience such a serendipitous, blissful moment with the person(s) they love despite all the past hardships either of them have experienced in the past. 
> 
> (Bonus: this is the first time A realizes how deeply they are in love with them.)
> 
> (Bonus Bonus: A is able to feel completely at peace/safe and comfortable feeling so deeply in love with another for the first time in a long time.)

羅伊與傑森從星巴克走出來時，天空逐漸飄下了雪。

「啊，下雪了。」傑森伸出手，望著飄落的雪落在手掌心，之後再化作水珠。

「那要不要進去裡面先坐一會兒？」羅伊指了指他們剛走出來的咖啡廳。兩人完全不知道今天會降雪，所以都沒有做好保暖措施，就這樣一路走回他們倆的公寓的話，他擔心會著涼。

「不用了，看這場雪也不會太大，就這樣走回去吧。」傑森慢慢啜了一口還在冒著熱氣的咖啡，頭也不回地向前走著。羅伊小跑步跟了上去。

兩個人好像已經很久沒如此平和地相處過了呢……望著傑森一臉沉靜的表情，羅伊忍不住想道。

也不能怪羅伊會對眼前的情景深有感觸，幾年前所發生的事還歷歷在目，那些對他們倆來說都是必須跨越的考驗，他很慶幸他們一起走過來了。

他跟傑森以及星火三人組成的法外者，雖然不及正義聯盟以及泰坦那般著名，但是也算不上是小角色。但三個人的合作無間，終究還是逃不過命運的抓弄，法外者最終宣告解散，羅伊加入迪克所領導的泰坦，而羅伊則繼續待在法外者，物色著新夥伴。

羅伊始終忘不了當他告訴迪克自己決定加入泰坦時對方那時候的表情。他從來沒見過迪克如此震驚、如此憤怒。

以及如此心碎的表情。

「為什麼！？」迪克拼命拉扯著羅伊的衣領，朝他放聲大喊道：「我還以為小傑鳥總算可以找到值得託付一生的夥伴了……為什麼要拆伙！？」

羅伊並沒有回答他。

有一點迪克並不知道。他跟傑森的夥伴關係雖然已經宣告結束，但是他的一生當中他是絕不可能放開傑森的手的。

羅伊在他最年輕氣盛的時刻曾經犯下連他自己都無法原諒自己的過錯：他染上了毒癮。他碰了那些奧利弗以前一直勸誡他不可以碰的東西，當他望進他的師父一雙充斥著失望的眼睛時，他知道自己已經陷入萬劫不復的地獄了。

但是，當他種種的不堪往事被蝙蝠俠的第二任羅賓給知道了之後，對方卻一臉不屑地對他說道。

「你以為就你一個人有不堪回首的歷史？你要不要去問問看布魯斯我剛剛復活時做過什麼事？」

傑森永遠也不會知道他的這句話對羅伊每次面對像迪克這一類完美得不像樣的朋友時會情不自禁流露出自卑感的這一點有多大的幫助。

傑森·托特，蝙蝠俠的第二任神奇男孩，原本等著他的明明是一大片美好的將來，而那一切卻最終毀在小丑手上，等他從拉薩路泉水中復活過來時，已經變成了殘破不堪的紅頭罩。他喜怒無常、他殘暴、他冷酷、他不近人情，已經完全沒了以前傑森·托特的影子。

羅伊一開始會被傑森所吸引，那是因為他覺得他們倆很相似，他們都有著不堪回首的過去，他們都是殘缺不全的次等品。這種病態的親近感一直佔據羅伊的腦海久久不願散去，直到他發現隱藏在紅頭罩底下的，傑森·托特的本性。

蝙蝠俠在知道傑森的情況之後二話不說便把傑森接回家裡去，而這也等於抓住了在懸崖邊緣搖擺不定的傑森，並給了他一個可以安心修養的避風港。他在蝙蝠俠的細心照料下逐漸恢復，而羅伊則完全陷入一方面擔心跟自己極為相似的傑森會消失、另一方面卻又情不自禁被原本的傑森所吸引的矛盾情緒當中。

羅伊把他的心意隱藏得很好，他相信即便他們當初一起擔任法外者時傑森也沒察覺到他對他的情感。他親眼看著傑森從瀕臨崩潰的邊緣一步一步爬回他們身邊，再變成一個有擔當的男人。羅伊把他的種種改變都看在眼裡，他不僅為此欽佩他，戀慕的火花在他心中更是越燒越烈。

**既然傑森都能從地獄深處回來，為什麼我做不到呢？**

以傑森為自己的榜樣，羅伊也決定改頭換面，他決心做一個能讓綠箭俠感到驕傲、并願意認可他的超級英雄。於是，就在傑森毫不知情的情況下，羅伊暗地裡展開了一連串以他為範本的改善自我的行動。

當法外者宣告解散時，羅伊對此並沒有多大的反應。他不介意結束掉自己跟傑森的搭檔關係，因為他希望自己能成為傑森生命中的夥伴，而不單單只是打擊罪犯時的夥伴。

組合解散之後，那一段時日可以說是羅伊最難熬的日子。幾乎每個蝙蝠家的都把他當敵人看待，傑森更是完全不願意見他。當他進入韋恩大宅想要見傑森時，要不是被布魯斯擋下，他想達米安的劍就要直接頂在自己的喉嚨了。

「你來這裡做什麼，哈珀？」達米安一臉陰鬱地問道，手中的劍依舊是不肯放下。

「韋恩大宅不歡迎你來。」

虧傑森還常常跟我埋怨達米安眼裡沒有他這個哥哥呢，這不就是個稱職的弟弟嘛？

「布魯斯，我想跟傑森談一談。」羅伊並沒有浪費時間在達米安身上，他的話是對著總司令說的。

「如果你不是來告訴他你改變主意的話，那我看你還是白來了，」提姆的視線雖然是停留在電腦熒幕，話卻是對著羅伊說的，而且語氣還極度不友善。

「不過就算你真改變主意了，我也不覺得他會想要這種三心二意的人待在隊上。」

羅伊深吸了口氣，耐心承受著布魯斯的眼神拷問。他已經不再是以前那個性格衝動、脾氣暴躁的小夥子了，他必須保持著足夠的耐心，直到他能夠見到傑森。

布魯斯犀利的視線從羅伊一進來就一直逗留在他身上沒離開過，羅伊雖感覺渾身不適，但他依舊鼓足勇氣，一臉毫不相讓地回望著布魯斯。

他不知道布魯斯究竟在自己身上看到了什麼，不過他最終還是歎了口氣讓他進來。羅伊向他道過謝之後便絲毫不浪費時間直接往傑森的房間走去，他在經過一個轉角時一直纏在他身後的殺人目光這才消失不見，他有點慶幸迪克這時候不在，至少他不想讓眼下的情況變得益發複雜。

「傑森，我是羅伊。」他敲了敲房門，沒有回應，他以賭一賭的心態拉了下門把——沒有鎖，看來幸運女神待他還算不薄，他可不想在布魯斯的家裡展示他的開鎖技能，更別提再次走下樓去跟任何一個蝙蝠家的成員借一下傑森的房間鑰匙了。（啊或許阿福會借給他？）

羅伊一打開門還沒踏進去，第一眼看到的便是黑漆漆的槍口，直直對準自己的額頭。

「不想當場腦漿四濺的話，那就別再踏進一步。」傑森的表情是平靜的、語氣是鎮定的、握著槍的手是穩定的，只有那一雙眼睛，它洩露太多情緒了，多得羅伊幾乎可以篤定眼前的男子正處於極度混亂的狀態中。

「傑森，你瘦了。」一絲疼惜從羅伊的眼底閃過。

「你到底安的什麼心？說我瘦了，是來看我變得有多麼失魂落魄的嗎！？」

「傑森，我是來跟你談談的。」雖然額頭頂著一把槍，但是羅伊完全不擔心。以他對傑森的了解，他真要動了殺心的話自己還沒來得及開口之前就已經倒地了，傑森并不是那種拖拖拉拉的人。

「你是來道歉的嗎？我不需要，反正你有權做你想要的任何事，我管不著！」

「法外者解散的事，我並沒有極力阻止，我這麼做可能傷害到了你，這一點我的確欠你一個道歉，但是，不是的，道歉並不是我來這裡的目的，我還有另一件想跟你說的事。」

「另一件事？」傑森有些疑惑地把槍微微垂下，示意對方繼續說下去。

「知道我為什麼對解散這一事這麼看得開嗎？」傑森深吸了一口氣，才一字一句地說道：「我並不希望你只是我打擊罪犯時的夥伴，我想要的是你成為我生命中的夥伴，那不可缺少的另一半。」

羅伊說完之後便靜靜地望著傑森，他完全猜不到傑森會做出什麼反應。

噢天啊，這種沉默比剛才跟布魯斯的對峙還來得更緊張啊……

傑森先是一臉不解，好像完全聽不懂羅伊在說什麼似的，接下來則是一副恍然大悟的表情，但那表情也很快就閃過去，換上的是全然的怒氣。

「羅伊·哈珀！我沒想到你是如此惡劣之人！」傑森再次把槍舉起來，不過這次再也不是把它輕輕貼在羅伊的額頭，而是用力地抵在額頭表面。

「這麼玩弄我很有趣嗎？想讓我陷入混亂嗎？我還一直把你當做朋友，竟然還說這種話來尋我開心——」

「這才不是在開玩笑！」

「呃——」傑森還沒來得及搞清楚是怎麼一回事之前，羅伊就拉住了對方握住槍的那只手，把他拉近自己，然後再讓自己的嘴唇貼上對方的——

「噗！」羅伊一想起那一晚的事，他忍不住笑出了聲。傑森轉過頭來望著他。

「幹什麼？」他挑眉問道。

「噢，我只是不小心想起『那一晚』的事情罷了……」羅伊勉強忍住笑意優先回答了傑森的問題。他知道對方是個不怎麼有耐心的人。

傑森想了下，隨即想起了他指的是哪一晚。他的雙頰開始染上紅霞，便一臉又羞又惱地說道：「幹嘛無端端想起那件事啊？？」

「啊，因為肩膀的槍傷又開始隱隱作痛了，所以每次它一痛我就會忍不住想到咯。」

「還敢說！要不是因為你當時突然親上來我才不會朝你開槍！」傑森有些手忙腳亂地解釋著，後來他在看到羅伊一臉嬉笑望著自己時才發現自己被耍了，他朝羅伊當初被擊中的那個部位狠狠揍下去。

「嗷！！你這是要讓我舊傷復發嗎？」紅頭罩的拳頭可不是蓋的，被這樣準確無誤的一拳擊中，羅伊感覺自己的肩骨都要斷了。

「讓你拿黑歷史來尋我開心呢，」傑森說完便一臉得意地笑著走了，留下一臉因為疼痛而五官都扭曲了的羅伊。

話說回來，肩膀被子彈穿過的羅伊雖然因為疼痛而毫無形象地在韋恩大宅裡喊了出來，但是也不知道是不是因為誤傷了羅伊使傑森感到愧疚不已，他決定原諒羅伊關於法外者解散的事了。那時候羅伊的意識渙散，而且阿福還在幫他包扎著傷口，但是他還是不願意放過這機會，他抓著傑森的手，向他述說自己一直以來對他的感覺，直到自己沉沉睡去。

隔天早上，羅伊是在韋恩大宅的客房裡醒過來的。他的腦袋昏昏沉沉的，已經包扎好的肩膀也還在隱隱作痛，要現在的他回想起那天的事情的話，那對他來說是非常困難的，他唯一記得的就只有布魯斯一臉我就知道的表情、達米安與提姆一臉幸災樂禍的表情（但是前一晚的敵意已經蕩然無存）還有迪克一臉欣慰的拍了拍自己的手臂（話說迪克一直在竊笑並且朝自己眨眼睛是在鬧哪樣？）。

不過最讓他印象深刻的、凌駕于這些人之上的是傑森露出了他從未見過的最溫柔的笑容，小心翼翼地坐在他的床邊的記憶。

【END完結】


End file.
